


White Room

by alternate_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_me/pseuds/alternate_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has finally chosen between Heaven and Humanity, so he's - as you may guess - moving in with Sam and Dean. However, it seems Cas might have a slight problem when it comes to decorating. Fortunately, Dean can help him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Room

**Author's Note:**

> Another story of Cas in the bunker, because, well, this is still one of the things I _really_ want to see in the show. Also, I've decided to write this because I pictured a scene where Dean kisses Cas out of nowhere, like, as though it wasn't a big deal (at the moment, it wouldn't seem to be, at least). Actually, it makes me happy, thinking of Destiel becoming canon like this - not in a "season finale moment", but in a short scene, lost in the middle of the season, while Cas is helping the boys hunt down a monster that has nothing to do with the arc of the season. Things are just normal, and then - in a motel room, or in the bunker -, when no one is expecting it, they just kiss, and that's it.

The white wall stared back at Cas. It looked cold. 

“It’s… good” he said, looking around with inspecting eyes.

“Yeah, well, it’s one of the best rooms we’ve got” Dean stepped ahead, standing beside him and checking the room too.

It was empty. The walls were completely white and there were some cracks on them. The floor was stained with white paint from when the place had been built.

“Sam found a nice bed in one of the other rooms, but I told him he should move it here instead of taking you there” Dean said “This room is bigger”

He looked at Cas, curious to see his reaction.

“You don’t like it?” Dean said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as Cas just stood there for a long while, no expression on his face.

“You want to see the other bedroom, maybe?” Dean rushed to say, and then his next words left his mouth hastily “Or, or maybe you want to decline the offer, you know, if you want to go back to Heaven” 

Cas looked at him and squinted. 

“I mean” Dean added “it’s your kind, I get it, you-you shouldn’t feel obligated to b-“

“Dean, I’m fine here” Cas said, and his calm voice made Dean stop talking.

Dean turned to the wall again, suddenly quiet, and Cas looked at him again, sighing.

“It’s not that, Dean. The room is perfect, really, you don’t need to worry”

The hunter turned his head towards Cas, frowning.

“Then what’s it?”

Cas opened his mouth, but it looked like he couldn’t find the words to explain it, so he closed it and faced the wall again.

“I-I don’t know” he finally spoke, after a moment “I guess I feel a little lost standing here. I mean, I’ve seen your room, and it’s all full of… things”

He paused, and looked down, a little uncomfortable.

“Things?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I mean, you have your guns, and those old LP’s, and – if I’m not mistaken – porn magazines”

Dean frowned.

“You want porn magazines?”

“No, Dean” Cas looked at him, impatient, his voice a little harsher “What I mean is that you have all these things which are _yours_ , and, well, define who you are, and that’s what I think a bedroom is for”

Cas walked forward slowly, then he raised his hand and touched the wall in front of him slightly. 

“Your bedroom, Dean, it tells things about yourself, it shows your past, and your present”

“Yeah, so?” Dean said, still not getting what Cas wanted to say.

“Well, I-“ Cas said, turning to Dean and looking at him “I have _nothing_ ”

Dean felt a strange feeling in his chest when Cas said that, then he gulped down. He understood it. For years, he’d not known what it was like to have a proper home and he knew how heavy the sensation of not belonging anywhere - of not having anything to hold on to - was. But even living nowhere, he owned a few things, he kept some objects which had some meaning to him, and which he could decorate his bedroom with - _define himself_ , as Cas had said.

Dean suddenly realized he’d never seen Cas carrying anything which was important to him. As Dean had always considered angels to be purely extracorporeal, mystical creatures, he’d never asked himself about their habits. He had never asked himself whether angels were somehow born, or how they saw their own existence. He had never asked himself whether Cas had ever had a bedroom - or a place in Heaven where he’d go home in the end of the day, where he’d have things which were his. 

He’d assumed they merely watched humans and spent their time being dicks and planning the Apocalypse. He had never judged or thought of angels as he did with humans, because he assumed they were too different to be compared. But maybe he’d underestimated – or overestimated – them, for he’d never thought Cas would be bothered by something like that, and yet he was. 

“Cas” Dean said, looking at him, suddenly feeling a huge sympathy for his situation “I think I know how you’re feeling, and you don’t have to worry. I also had very few things when I moved in. All you need to do is take your time to decorate your own room. I’m sure in a few months, you’ll have plenty of things in here”

Cas smiled a little bit, looking a little calmer.

“Thank you, Dean” he said, turning to the room again and looking at the empty corners and bare floor. Everything about that place was so impersonal and strange to him, that, even with Dean comforting him, he wasn’t totally convinced he’d like it there.

Dean felt Cas was still unease, so he walked till he was beside him again, and he waited while the angel looked at the room.

“What else?” Dean asked “Talk to me”

Cas kept his head down, his body still.

“It’s just that I- I have no idea how to begin this… process”

Dean watched as Cas spoke, and he meant to say something, but he found out he hadn’t an answer to Cas’s worry. He went quiet for a bit, thinking of something. Then, he suddenly moved, turning fast to the door and speaking as he walked out of the room.

“Wait here, Cas, I’ll be right back”

While he waited for Dean to come back, Cas turned around, looking at the dark wooden door, at the grey ceiling. He tried to picture himself sleeping there, looking at that same spot above him. 

It felt so lonely, and he found himself so dislocated from his comfort zone. Living with Sam and Dean would be great, he knew it, but it would also be a challenge. He had been on the road for so long, he forgot what it was like to have a place to call home - but that empty, meaningless room didn’t look like it deserved that title.

Then Dean’s steps echoed in the corridor, fast. It didn’t take him too long, Cas thought - his bedroom wasn’t that far from Dean’s. When he entered the room, Cas noticed that he was holding something, and that he also looked happier than before.

“Look, I know it’s not much” Dean said “But I think a photo is a nice start” he concluded, as he passed two pictures into Cas’s hands.

Cas looked down and saw the old photo of him, Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo and Bobby, taken before their attempt to kill Lucifer with the colt - the night Ellen and Jo had died. Below it, there was another one, which showed just him, Dean and Sam. This one was much more recent, taken just a few days ago.

“I’ve had it printed” Dean said, looking proud of himself.

Cas smiled. And it wasn’t like the other times he had done so. It wasn’t a faint, slight smile, but a wide and sincere one. And, in the next moment, he was laughing.

“Is this from that snow day?” he asked, and Dean took a while to answer, because he was just too surprised by the fact Cas had just laughed. He had never heard him doing it, not like that, anyway.

“What do you think?” Dean said, smiling, his face extremely happy as he watched Cas’s reaction “Me and Sam wearing those thick coats - and you, of course, with regular clothes - doesn’t give you a clue?”

“Yes” Cas said, still looking at the picture “That day was really cold, right?”

“I’m still envy of you because your mojo apparently prevents you from these… uncomfortable things about being human”

Cas finally raised his eyes from the pictures, and, when Dean met them, they seemed to be shining, and Cas’s face looked different - in a way Dean had never seen. He was _radiant_. He looked so peaceful and happy, and Dean just realized he loved seeing him like that.

“Well, being human, it doesn’t seem to be so bad” he answered, and then he looked down at the photographs again.

“My time as a human wasn’t that bad- I mean” he smiled “I _was_ homeless for a while, and I _did_ die, but getting the way you feel things was _interesting_. It’s much more… _intense_. We angels do have feelings, you know, but I think that they are attenuated, or - if you prefer it - asleep”

“Well, I don’t know, sometimes you seem pretty used to some of our habits. You’ve had a pretty good evolution since you got me out of Hell - you know, because you were kind of a dick back then” Dean said, laughing.

Cas smiled again, shaking his head slightly and looking down.

“Yes, I guess I didn’t get it - Humanity. But now, I’ve known dreams, and friendship, and love. It’s complete chaos, of course” he added fast, and Dean smiled “But it has a certain _appeal_ to it”

“It certainly does” Dean said “Food, sex, beer - all good appeals”

“Peanut butter and jelly,” Cas said “it’s one of the things I miss the most”

Cas dropped his eyes to the photographs again and then looked at the room, putting the images in the inner pocket of the trench coat he still wore. There was a silent moment before Cas spoke again.

“I think I’ll love it here” he said, looking at the room with now contemplative eyes. It looked, in a way, as if it was different from before.

Cas turned to Dean again, and, as he raised his eyes at him, there was a moment when everything was still. They were just both happy, Cas was finally on the way of having a place to call home, and there was no ultimate problem for them to solve - no one dying, no one cursed. They really ought to be happy.

Then, maybe because of all that - although it was probably one of those moments you can’t simply explain –, Dean just stepped forward and kissed Cas on the lips. It was a smooth, caring kiss, which ended as fast as it had started – and apparently as inexplicably too.

Dean stepped back, his face a bit blushed as he looked at Cas, realizing what he’d just done, his eyes wide, a bit confused.

“I-“ he started, but shut up when he realized he had nothing to say. 

Dean hadn’t a very long time to find the words he wanted, because once Cas had recovered from his own astonishment, he stepped towards Dean, pulled him by his layer and then it was his time to kiss him.

Dean didn’t move at first, still a little startled, but he ended up just going on with it. Their kiss was slow, their mouths moved a little uncertain, still on a try. Dean raised his hands, resting them in the side of Cas’s arms. Cas’s kiss was kind, but intense – just like his eyes.

Cas pulled his head back for a while, noticing Dean was still pretty blushed, and they looked at each other for a short period. Then, when Cas met Dean’s lips again, they were both more confident, and the kiss lost its shyness. Cas raised one hand and put it in the side of Dean’s cheek, and Dean frowned a bit, kissing Cas more willingly.

When they parted again, Dean stepped backwards, staring at Cas. Dean was still a little surprised, but his eyes were now darker, a clear desire on them; he could feel his body all heated up, blood running like fire through his veins. Cas’s features, on the other hand, had nothing of surprise on them, but his eyes were even more intense than they used to be. 

Suddenly, though, they heard the sound of footsteps nearby, and they instinctively looked at the door, waiting for someone to arrive and find them in that slightly weird scene. But the sound slowly fainted, till they couldn’t listen to it anymore. However, that was enough to bring them to reality.

Dean’s lips trembled a bit as he looked at Cas, his eyes a little worried. Cas was looking at him with his usual expression, but now there was a bit of confusion on the blue of his eyes.

“Don’t tell Sam” Dean said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I wasn’t going to” Cas said, simply.

Then, they heard the footsteps again, and Sam’s voice vibrated through the air.

“ _Dean_ ”

Dean threw a last look at Cas, frowning. His eyes looked sorry as he turned to answer Sam.

“ _Right here_ ” he shouted back, rolling his eyes, his voice a bit undisposed.

Then Dean turned his back at Cas and started walking towards the door. A weird sensation hit Cas on the stomach. He suddenly felt lost, and a bit afraid, watching Dean go like that, indifferently. But, when Dean got to the doorway, he stopped and looked back at Cas.

“You coming?” and a shy smile showed on his face by the end of the sentence.

Cas smiled slightly.

“Of course” he answered without hesitating, walking towards the door too.

Before Cas turned off the lights, he looked once again at the white walls, and he was surprised to notice those weren’t the same indifferent, cold walls from before. Now, there was something else on them, they exhaled a sense of trust, as though they and Cas were now accomplices. The room itself felt different, it felt warm, cozy, even though it looked just as empty as before. 

_Home_ , Castiel thought, _at last_.

He closed the door and followed Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed it.
> 
> And, as always, let me know what you think :)


End file.
